Forever Valentine
by Before the Never After
Summary: Sort of Sequel to Bleeding Valentine. Can be read separately. xXthree of three V-Day oneshots.Xx They met, they hurt, and now, they love. xXDracoHarryXx DMHP Drarry rated for smut. kind of PWP


**Third and final piece of the Valentine Trilogy of mine, this is almost absurdly a PWP…can be considered a sequel to Bleeding Valentine or can stand on its own.**

**Once again dedicated to my close friend: Itali**

**This is for you, Itali, pure smut.**

_**Forever Valentine**_

Their lips met in a single electrifying kiss. Their naked bodies twisted in a sweaty passionate tango. Green met silver and lips curled in a look of obvious contentment. Upon completion the two locked eyes and smiled happily before settling down in a peaceful slumber.

The morning sun glared happily through slightly closed blinds and sunlight landed pleasantly on blonde tresses and silver eyes opened sleepily. He smiled happily at the small boy snuggled happily in his arms. His smile widened when eyelids flickered to reveal vibrantly shining green eyes.

The green eyed brown haired beauty smiled happily up toward the blonde haired man he fell in love with. The blonde grasped the smaller boys hands and brought bandaged wrists up to his mouth, where he kissed his way down the bandage before capturing the pleasantly plump lips in a gentle kiss. The brunette moaned happily as the blonde flipped their positions to where the blonde had the brunette pinned to the large fluffy bed.

The brunette smiled up at the blonde Adonis as the man slowly dragged his hands down his smaller lover's abdomen before carefully tweaking a perky pink nipple. A moan escaped the brunette's mouth as the blonde mercilessly teased a single nipple. Before dragging his hand down further before lightly cupping his lover's package, completely bare of any covering and Harry moaned louder.

Draco smiled victoriously before once again capturing his love's lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Harry panted as the kiss ended and he looked up into Draco's shining silver irises before speaking for the first time that morning.

"I love you, Draco." His eyes teared up as Draco granted him a look at the rare sight of a smile from a god. Harry flushed before returning the smile with one of his own.

"I love you too, Harry. And I can never apologize enough for causing this to happen to you." Draco spoke softly as he kissed Harry's bandaged forearms before smiling up at his love before he lowered his head down to Harry's uncovered crotch. He carefully nuzzled curly brunette pubes before slowly licking the tip of Harry's now leaking member. Harry let out a muffled yell before he could cover his mouth.

Draco smirked before fully surrounding Harry's head with his mouth. Harry let out a mewl before he tried to buck up into Draco's temptingly hot cavern but Draco held Harry's hips still. Slowly, Draco lowered his mouth further and further until Harry's tip barely brushed the back of his throat. Then Draco pulled out all the stops and mercilessly sucked on Harry's now leaking, straining member. Harry let out a muffled gasp before he unceremoniously released his load down Draco's throat.

Harry panted slightly, coming down from his high, before he sat up and started to speak, reaching towards Draco's ridiculously hard cock.

"Let me return the favor." But as he bent down to take Draco into his mouth, the blonde god lifted his head and instead captured his lips. The blonde's talented tongue coaxed Harry's into a wet passionate dance.

"No. I want to be in you so badly right now; I cannot even wait long enough for you to suck me off. So, turn over love and spread your legs." The blonde smirked sexily at the brunette who blushed happily before doing exactly as his blonde counterpart said.

"So obedient." Draco growled out as he slipped three of his fingers in Harry's mouth before he lowered his mouth to Harry's pucker and licking softly. Harry moaned around Draco's elegant fingers which caused Draco to growl before quickly removing his digits from that devilish mouth before carefully slipping the middle finger into the now slightly soft opening.

Harry moaned inadvertently and Draco quickly inserted another finger before scissoring the digits and licking Harry's lithe back before inserting the last finger. Harry moaned once more before pushing himself down on Draco's talented fingers.

"You do amazing things to me, Harry. And I can't take it anymore. I am going to take you hard and fast and you'll be so lost in pleasure you won't remember anything except my name." Harry moaned at the blonde's heated promise before spreading his legs wider to allow Draco to settle between them comfortably. Draco smirked before placing his hands on those perfectly round globes of skin before spreading them so he could clearly see the goal; Harry's pretty pink pucker.

Carefully, with measured movements, Draco brought the tip of his straining dick to Harry's entrance, his eyes glistening in anticipation. Harry moaned before pushing his hips back, trying to get Draco to enter him already but Draco stopped him easily enough.

Tense minutes passed as Harry waited for Draco to do something; his cock started to deflate and that was when it happened. Draco pushed into Harry so fast that Draco screamed loud enough to wake the dead and arched his back in an almost painful looking U-shape. And Draco didn't even stop to savor the heat; he pulled out again just as fast, just until the tip of his dick was in his lover. Harry whined but didn't wait long as Draco once again shoved his large length into the tight heat.

Draco set a steady pace of pulling almost all the way out before thrusting himself almost violently into his lover. Not once did the blond Adonis miss his mark of Harry's prostate, and with ever thrust Harry seemed to scream louder and louder, his pleasure evident in his voice.

"Yes…Take it Harry. Except my love for you, feel my dick throbbing in your hole as I pound into you with no restraint…let yourself go in the pleasure of me breaking all your boundaries." As Draco spoke he stroked Harry's leaking member and Harry groaned louder, his face flushed completely red.

"Oh? You like it when I talk dirty, don't you Harry? You like it when I tell you every little thing I plan to do to your lustful body, don't you Harry?" Draco growled into Harry's ear and Harry responded in turn by pushing against Draco's thrusting cock.

"God. Please. Oh god, Draco. Please don't stop! Whatever you do, please-please don't stop!" Harry moaned again as Draco forgot any attempt at keeping rhythm and mercilessly pounded into Harry, trying to keep his thrusts in time with the pumping of Harry's cock, which didn't work out so well.

Without a warning, Harry came with a yell, his passage walls clamping tightly on Draco's still thrusting member. The stimulation caused Draco to release his seed into Harry in a few thrusts, the white liquid filling Harry all the way; even causing some to drip out around Draco's softening cock.

Harry moaned as he collapsed on the bed, Draco draped over him in euphoria. Draco lifted himself carefully from Harry's back, being extra careful in removing his soft dick from Harry's slightly abused entrance. Draco rolled Harry over to face him.

Once again emerald met bright silver and mouths met in a passionate dance, unique to them, and one only they could follow. They broke apart with a small happy sigh from each participating mouth.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Draco."

And forever they will be Valentine.


End file.
